


No End and No Beginning

by norseblue



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-01
Updated: 2001-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norseblue/pseuds/norseblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek's had a nightmare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No End and No Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Existence (because I like Krycek breathing), Terma never happened, and briefly refers to the ending of Apocrypha.

"You are a mystery... you are not what you seem."

* * *

//Where am I?// It had always been the first thing he thought when he awoke, but for some reason this once-familiar confusion now felt alien. He opened his eyes, but remained completely still. What was the last thing he remembered?

A silo. Left for dead. So cold...

He needed to take stock of his situation. //Okay, I'm in a bed. There's something pressed up against my back.//

The something sighed softly. "Mmm... Alex..." the something--some*one*--whispered the word gently, like saying a prayer, in a voice that felt just like home. "Alex?" the voice sounded a little less groggy now and held a touch of concern. He felt the mattress shift as the other man propped himself up on his right elbow. "Was it the same dream?"

So it had been a dream. "Yeah. The silo." He didn't even realize he was shaking until the man behind him wrapped his arms around him.

"Shh... It's okay, you're safe. You're with me; you're safe..." the man repeated over and over again, softly, like an angel sighing. That voice was the most compelling thing he'd ever heard. Almost without thinking he turned into the embrace and buried his face in his lover's shoulder.

He looked up into hazel eyes, and as if bound by some inescapable force, he slowly lifted his mouth to meet his lover's. A gentle touch of lips and he felt like he was flying. His eyes closed leisurely and he sank into the kiss. His lips parted, a tongue subtly brushing against them, and then he was falling, uncontrollably. //Heaven help me.//

They broke apart, and the other man whispered reverently, in childlike awe, "Alexei..." His lover took control and drew their bodies together, pressing so close neither knew where one began and the other ended...


End file.
